Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Gwen 10
Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson is an alternate version of Gwen who found the Omnitrix instead of Ben. Appearance Gwen 10 looks exactly like her 11-year-old main timeline self, except that her shirt has a number 10 in the cat logo, and wears the Omnitrix on her left wrist. Her Omnitrix looks just like the original Omnitrix before its re-calibration but it is stylized in the color scheme of her shirt. In addition, its energy is pink in color, instead of green. The Omnitrix dial takes on the same shape as the cat logo on her shirt whenever she is in alien form, with the exception of Wildvine. Personality Gwen 10's personality is the same as her 10-year-old main timeline self. She tends to make sarcastic comments directed at the alternate Bens about some of their quirks or levels of intelligence while also being a very caring and courageous person who believes that family is the one thing that one should be able to count on above anything else. Gwen 10 is usually analytic about situations and mysteries if and when there is time. However, she can be ready to charge into action head-first when the circumstances call for it or when her family seems to be threatened. History Background In Gwen 10's reality, when the Omnitrix fell to Earth at the Yosemite National Park while Gwen, Ben and Max were camping there on the first night of their summer vacation, it was Gwen who found the Omnitrix. Omniverse In And Then There Were None, Gwen 10 and alternate good versions of Ben came to the No Watch Timeline, courtesy of Professor Paradox, to defend No Watch Ben against the evil alternate versions of Bens who were attempting to wipe him out. During the battle, she fought as Wildvine, until she and all the alternate Bens were erased from space-time by Vilgax's Chronosapien Time Bomb. In And Then There Was Ben, after temporarily nullifying the Time Bomb's effects by rebooting the timestream, Paradox and No Watch Ben went to Gwen 10's timeline to recruit her for the battle between the good and evil Omnitrix-wielders in No Watch Ben's Timeline. After a brief fight as XLR8 with No Watch Ben as Wildmutt, she stopped and listened to what the two had to say about the battle and who they were, agreeing to join them in their mission to gather other good versions of Ben. Upon entering Ben 23's timeline, Gwen 10 (as Diamondhead) and No Watch Ben helped Ben 23 to fight off Eon. Next, she accompanied the good Bens and Professor Paradox to another timeline where Argit was the wielder of the Omnitrix, before No Watch Ben quickly decided not to recruit him. After that, the team went to Main Timeline's future to enlist the experienced Ben's help, where she was called "Dweeb" by all three Bens simultaneously after making a short, sarcastic remark about Ben 10,000's intelligence. Following that event, they traveled to the main timeline to recruit Ben Prime himself. With all the good Bens gathered, Paradox proceeded to take them (except for No Watch Ben himself) to No Watch Ben's Timeline for the battle against the evil Bens that was witnessed in And Then There Were None. After the battle and Omnitrix-wielders' erasure had passed, Gwen 10 was brought back into existence when No Watch Ben used Clockwork to suck the Chronosapien Time Bomb's ripple back in, thus restoring the cosmos. Once the evil Bens were sent back to their own timelines, she (as Cannonbolt), along with the good Bens, defeated Vilgax. Finally, after sharing a goodbye with No Watch Ben, Gwen 10 and the other Bens left with Paradox to be returned to their respective timelines. Powers and Abilities Gwen 10 possesses the Omnitrix, having been the one to discover it in her timeline. Through it, she can transform into various aliens and utilize their respective powers. Weaknesses Like the Original Omnitrix, Gwen 10's Omnitrix times out after a few minutes and needs time to recharge before it can be used again. Aliens Used *Wildvine *XLR8 *Diamondhead *Cannonbolt Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''And Then There Were None'' (first appearance) *''And Then There Was Ben'' Trivia *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Professor Paradox referenced this Gwen's timeline as one of the alternate realities that exist while explaining how cross-time works to Ben, Gwen, and Kevin. *Gwen 10 doesn't name her alien forms.http://ask.fm/DerrickJWyatt/answer/120920047220 References Category:HumansCategory:Omnitrix WieldersCategory:FemalesCategory:HeroesCategory:HeroinesCategory:Human Females